Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of golf putting practice systems, and more particularly to golf putting practice systems that use a laser to indicate accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser guided golf putting practice systems are well known in the art. Typical laser guided golf putting systems use an external laser to trace a path for the golfer to aim towards. Typical golf putting practice systems do not place an internal laser into a golf ball mechanism to track where the golf ball would go after striking by a golfer. As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,887B1, and 5,818,036, the prior art is replete with laser guided golf practice systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,887B1, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Practicing the Game of Golf,xe2x80x9d is an invention designed to use a laser to aid in practicing golf putting, but the invention is distinguished from the present invention by the use of a mounted laser outside the golf ball to provide an illuminated reference for putting a golf ball. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,036 also titled xe2x80x9cLaser Aided Practice Putting Device and Method,xe2x80x9d is also an invention designed to provide laser guided assistance to a golfer practicing putting golf balls, but it also entails a mounted laser outside of the golf ball to provide an illuminated reference for putting a golf ball.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical laser guided system with a laser mounted in a golf ball mechanism to indicate the projected movement of the golf ball after a golfer strikes the golf ball. As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved laser putter device, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
The invention is a device for practicing putting a golf ball. The invention includes a golf ball mechanism comprised of a golf ball, connected by a shaft to a support ball such that the golf ball when hit pivots down into a fallen position. A laser is mounted in the golf ball mechanism such that when the golf ball mechanism is in the fallen position, the laser illuminates forward to indicate the direction the golf ball would move if the golf ball was not connected to the shaft. Targets are optionally set up such that the laser from the golf ball shines onto the targets to indicate whether a target was hit. The laser optionally contains a lens insert such that the light pattern proceeding from the laser is in the shape of a golf ball. The laser is deactivated when the golf ball mechanism is upright and ready for a golfer to strike. This prevents the laser from shining directly into the eyes of a golfer. The laser is then activated when a golfer strikes the golf ball, and the golf ball mechanism proceeds into a fallen position, with the laser shining onto a target.